Troublesome Niflheim
by Ramen XD
Summary: Just a Random title. Julian is back but things are more complicated as the elder shadow men take charge.  STORY NOTICE: This story will be completed.Do not fear ! :D
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction so criticism and reviews would be much appreciated. XD **

**I do not own anything from the Forbidden Games Trilogy.**

***This fanfic takes place a month after Julian was killed. Everyone has returned home but no one will ever be able to forget the nightmare***

_There is a Shadow World; like our own but different; existing alongside ours, but never completely touching.____Some people call it the world of dreams, but it is anything but imaginary._

A creature which can only be described as a withered foetus slowly made its way over to the ruin stave.

"_Awaken child of the shadows"..._

A loud screech was heard as a name was being carved into the ruin stave; the elements of wind, ice and lighting came forth together creating a huge whirlwind surrounding both the ruin stave and the elder.

Death can never touch a shadow man as rebirth is just a carve away. There was a sudden flash that filled the whole of the Niflheim. The light of rebirth. A swirl of ash joined the whirlpool, gradually creating the body of the youngest shadow man at the centre.

A cry of pain escaped the mouth of the young shadow man. Before he blacked out the last word that barely left his lips were

"Jenny..."

The elder withered up foetus left the shadow man with a sly smile approaching his lips.


	2. Chap 1

**Yeah the 'prologue' was extremely short. But you know the saying Quality not Quantity! =3 **

**Ill make this chapter longer. Remember Criticism and Reviews are much appreciated. YOSH!**

**I do not own anything from the Forbidden Games Trilogy. It all rightfully belongs to L J Smith**

* * *

><p><em>"All I refuse &amp; Thee I choose."<em>

The promise that was broken. The trickery and evil that made her make such a promise was gone. A month had pasted since Julian's death. But the last moments of his life were still fresh in her mind. Nothing could ever make her forget but no one would believe it ever happened. Only a small group of teenagers who had there lives changed would be there for her.

The night they came back from Monessen there was no time for mourning or anything else. What were waiting for them were six pairs of worried and angry parents. Even the police tagged along. Ever since Summer's disappearance the police never passed a chance to interrogate the suspicious gang.

Luckily when every one saw Summer all further questions were pushed aside and everyone ran to Summer. Her parents were phoned immediately and people just celebrated her return. Their luck could only last so long. All Jenny wanted to do was crawl into bed for an eternity but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The police pounced on them like predators. The only response Jenny had was that she had a feeling Summer was alive somewhere and went to get her. There were no other witnesses so the police had no other choice but to believe her.

A month. Surprising how a month can go so quickly during chaos. Jenny was sitting in the corner of her bedroom with her head on her knees. Things finally quieted down and everyone was just happy that Summer was back. Jenny however still had Julian's death playing through her mind. The Shadow men wanted _her _but Julian took her place.

The light from the unimaginable blue eyes draining out. The body disintegrating into nothing. Nothing was left. That was all that went through her mind. Jenny was strong enough to put up a brave face. The Games had changed her, made her stronger. But during the night when no one but the shadows was there Jenny just sat there thinking.

Nothing truly dies if it's not forgotten. Jenny would never forget. Neither would her friends. Jenny didn't know what she felt for Julian. She knew he loved her but he was evil. He done whatever he could to get her, but she always won. Before the other Shadow men came, Julian let them go. He said he was tired and he looked it. Maybe if she had just left then, he would be alive. Alive but never happy.

She promised him that she would dream him somewhere filled with light, but she couldn't. Every night was empty. No dream. Maybe it was exhaustion; with him gone she could finally sleep peacefully.

All that Jenny knew was that some thing was there between her and Julian. Something that was now gone and needed to be forgotten. After all she had Tom.

* * *

><p>Pain ran through his body. His body hurt, everywhere. What had happened to him he couldn't remember but he knew he was back. But why?<p>

Was this Jenny's doing he didn't know but he couldn't think right now. He was in pain and it wasn't going to end any time soon. When he was finally used to it, he opened his eyes. No wander he was hurting.

Julian opened his eyes only to find himself chained up. Not by any normal chains because shadow men are more than just strong.

These chains were made from shadows and lightning. Shadows and lighting from Niflheim, the shadow world.

A small growl left his lips. Who would dare chain _him up? _

His question was answered when the oldest of the shadow man approached him. Using the frosted blade as a walking stick. The only weapon which could end the life of a shadow man.

"I see you've finally woken up child"

A voice filled with darkness. He may be old but this shadow man had power, too much power.

"Why did you bring me back?"

Julian growled in a voice filled with hatred, no respect what so ever used. Julian did despise his elders who were so much more evil than him, in the shadow world he was the 'good' guy.

"Now, now you should know by now that youngsters should bow down to the elders who brought life to them."

Julian stayed silent, he knew too well to stay away from his elders and never make them angry.

"I would have thought you would be happy to be brought back, now you can see Jenny again"

Julian winced at the name of Jenny. He remembered what he had done to save her. Risked his life and died for her. He was relieved that she had escaped and slightly happy that he had escaped the life of a shadow man. Jenny had said that she would dream him up somewhere nice filled with light. But he remembered nothing of that, no light, nothing.

"We have a problem Julian ... your Jenny has become a slight threat to us."

Julian couldn't help but snicker at the withered foetus. No human could be a threat to shadow men, they were much stronger and superior than any human could imagine. To think the most evil shadow man that ever existed was threatened by a mere human girl. That was definitely something to laugh about.

"I don't know why you're laughing 'lover boy'. We have to get rid of her."

Julian fell silent a second time. He had died to protect Jenny, hoping that things would move on and Jenny could go back to a some what 'normal' life. How could he be so stupid? Of course this couldn't be forgotten. Jenny would never be left alone by the shadows. She had done something unforgivable. She had taken the prey of others. Had set them free. She was wanted by Shadow men.

**I'm sorry, another kinda short chapter? I'm new to this fanfiction writing stuff. And I'm not a big fan of writing . But i do have an idea for a fanfiction which I'm itching to get down on paper. So review enjoy and what not. Ill try and make the next chapter longer. Criticism and reviews much appreciated.**


	3. Chap 2

**Okay Chapter 2! Let's get on with it ... YOSH!**

**I do not own anything from the forbidden games trilogy. Please don't sue... ¬¬**

"What do you mean Jenny's a threat?" Julian sneered.

"She knows too much. Her grandfather was able to trap us in a closet and I heard that she has done it to you as well." This time the voice of the elder was much more serious, did Jenny really have that much effect in the shadow world.

"So what of it, were stronger than any little human, I was easily able to escape the closet and so have you"

Julian was getting impatient, not only did this confuse him but he was still chained up and received lighting shots every few minutes.

"She knows about the power of the runes, she's sure to do more research on it and she's already experienced in the use of them."

"One human, we were able to beat her grandfather", all this still meant nothing to Julian. Why should he care anyway? He still didn't know why he was back.

"Only because Jenny got in the way, and this time she has friends"

This still wasn't making sense to Julian. So the shadow men; his elders thought Jenny was a threat. All he knew was that this wasn't good.

"I betrayed you, why bring me back?"

"Its true you betrayed us, but you are needed. You are let off for now"

* * *

><p>Morning had come again. Another dreamless night.<p>

Jenny woke up and started to get ready for another day of school. She was in senior year now so this year was meant to be a bit more memorable. She brushed her hair up in a loose pony tail. Tom liked her hair like that. She wore casual summer wear and went down for a quick breakfast.

Things were starting to go back to normal. After a month, that was pretty quick. The breakfast awaiting her was simple but appropriate-for-school. Toast, egg and orange juice. Pleasant.

"You feel nervous?" Questioned Jenny's mum.

"No why would I be"?

"Well it is first day of senior year"

Jenny just rolled her eyes. "No mum it's going to be fine"

Truth was Jenny was nervous, not because it was the first day back but because it would be the first time the gang could meet up privately since the incident happened.

With that said Jenny left the house with a half eaten toast in her hand.

Instead of driving she decided to walk to school. She needed to think things out before approaching them. She had to show them that she was fine.

She was fine. Wasn't she? Her life was now back to normal without Julian. All she had to do was move on. She wasn't alone either, she had her friends who went through the same thing and they're doing just fine. Keeping all this in mind Jenny fastened her pace; she just wanted to get the first meeting over and done with. The first ones were always the most awkward ones.

As she was nearing school she caught a glimpse of the gang waiting at the usual place under the tree. Great she was the last one to arrive. Jenny regret walking which caused her late appearance.

Gradually as she was nearing she observed her friends. They looked normal, apart from Zach who kept glancing at Summer. Jenny smiled at her cousin who started to actually take interest in a girl. Everyone else seemed fine as well.

They didn't notice her approaching until she was a metre away. When Summer finally saw her she waved energetically like she normally did. Zach gave her a brief nod and everyone else greeted her in the usual way. Jenny took her place next to Tom and he put his arm casually around her. Things were looking normal and Jenny felt glad. The next couple of minutes before the bell rang were taken up discussing the holidays, nothing about Julian. As everyone got up to head off to class, Jenny didn't miss the look everyone was passing. She knew that sometime today everyone had to talk. Seriously.

First up was IT for Jenny. She remembered last time she was in here her computer went berserk and caused the whole room to black out. The cause was of course the Shadow men who were trying to get her. But all that was behind her now, her life would be back to normal.

Jenny relaxed as she took her seat and resumed her class work. This was one of the subjects she was good at. The rest of the day went casually, in her other classes her friends were acting normally and anything about Julian wasn't mentioned. Until it was time for lunch. Jenny felt nervous again, she knew that she couldn't escape the talk they needed to have.

She walked with Audrey to their usual spot. Once again the gang shared some looks.

"Hey Jenny" Dee started off... "You know we have to talk about what happened right"

It was time. Jenny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yeah I know, so lets get started" Jenny said without making any eye contact.

"How do you guys feel about everything?" Jenny began until Michael suddenly interrupted.

"Jenny, I think the real question is how do _you _feel about everything?"

"I'm fine guys, seriously" Jenny replied with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"We can see that Jenny but I think we all know you took it the hardest when Julian died." Audrey hesitated before continuing.

"You gave us quite a performance during his death"

Tom flinched remembering how hurt Jenny was at _his_ death.

"NO, really guys I'm fine. It's in the past now. It's finally over." Jenny assured.

"But is it?"

Everyone turned to Tom.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"Will it be over, I mean Julian may be dead but we all know there are other older Shadow men."

"Its over Tom, the shadow men have got no reason to come after us, Julian took the place of the people we let go."

Not everyone was totally convinced, not even Jenny but what else could she have said. After that not another word about the shadow world was spoken. As long as they moved on thing would get back to normal. Why worry?

* * *

><p>Since lunch things were kind of awkward but manageable. After an agitating wait the final bell rang and it was the end of a long school day. Jenny had to admit, life was really boring compared to the games. But she had to remember it was normal and normal was good.<p>

This time the gang didn't join together after school and Jenny was left to walk home alone. This time she really did regret leaving her car at home; it was getting dark and she really wasn't up to walking either. She began walking until a car pulled up beside her.

"Need a ride?"

It was Tom.

"Great timing"

Jenny smiled, she was lucky to have Tom. She had to remember that.

The familiar drive back to Jenny's house was quieter than usual. Both Jenny and Tom realised. Since Julian entered their lives things were getting different between them. It had to be sorted out soon though or else anything they had left would suffer.

"This is far enough Tom, i'll walk the rest"

"Are you sure Jenny" Tom was reluctant to let her go, it was approaching late evening and it was getting pretty dark.

"Yes Tom, my house isn't that far away"

With that said Tom made his way home, leaving Jenny to walk the rest back.

Good. Now Jenny had a little time to get some air and think. What was wrong with her, normally she would let Tom walk her to her door. Whatever close relationship they had was definitely changing. Since the games Jenny had changed the most. Become more independent. She knew Tom and her were still friends but uncertain if they were anything more. Julian may have gone but he made a big impact in their lives.

A cold breeze started blowing, and the bushes shuffled.

_Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Jenny quickened her pace, it was dark and she thought she heard something.

_mmmiiiisssshhheeeeeeeed._

Correction, she definitely heard something. A shiver ran up her spine. Then she heard slithering. Something was coming and it was getting closer. Jenny quickened more until she was running as fast as she could. But whatever was behind her was getting faster as well.

Jenny breathed heavily, she was scared. Very scared.

_fffaaammiiisshhheed._

Jenny could see her house; she was sprinting now as fast as her legs could carry her. She really wished she had let Tom drive her all the way back. She was approaching her drive but the creature was but a breath away. Jenny refused too look back because if she did it would get her.

Jenny was fumbling with her keys, her hand was shaking. As she put the key in and turned she heard a hiss behind her and the sound of a jaw opening. Jenny quickly flung open the door and slammed it shut.

She fell, her back against the door. What just happed? She was safe now so did it matter. Jenny tried to get her breathing steady.

Hesitantly Jenny slowly opened the door. Nothing was there. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She was imagining things, why would anything be chasing her? She closed the door and made her way to her room. She needed a long rest. The last thing in her mind though was _Julian_.

**Did the last bit sound familiar. It was meant to be like the part where they got chased by the wolf. I read it back and I'm really not a good writer when is comes to this kind of thing. **

**Reviews and criticism much appreciated. Next chapter on its way. **

**YOSH!**


	4. Chap 3

**I do not own anything from the Forbidden Games Trilogy. Chapter 3 :D YOSH !**

"Dammit!"

Julian was more than frustrated or angry. Not only was her bored as hell in the shadow world again but how was he going to protect Jenny from multiple shadow men that were his elders?

He called one of the many shadow creatures which shared Niflheim. Maybe he could have a little fun to brighten the mood. Julian had promised Jenny that he would leave her alone after the final game, she had tired him out and Julian was tired of playing games. But now matters were different. Jenny wasn't in danger due to him, but his elders.

First though he decided to give her a little surprise. He watched her getting a lift home from her boyfriend Tom. It still hurt his heart to see her with another man. The boy who Jenny had to rescue time and time again.

He watched the awkwardness and smiled to himself, better to have Jenny with out a man who wasn't him. It sounded selfish but Julian waited years to get Jenny, wait for her to grow up and protect her from any danger. Jenny made him feel alive; before he met her he just merely existed.

It looked like she had enough of the awkwardness because she had left the car and was now walking. This was his chance.

"Go"

He ordered his slithering pet. The cobra slithered away and disappeared into the darkness of Niflheim.

He continued watching Jenny as she calmly walker towards her street. She suddenly stopped then quickened her pace. The cobra's in place, Julian thought to himself. A devilish smile was beginning to appear on his face. Now this was entertainment.

Jenny was nearing her house now, Julian could see her fumbling with her keys, she still hadn't looked back to see what was chasing her. Julian had to hand it to her, she was smart. One look back and the cobra would have got her.

He laughed as she collapsed at her door, inside. Let her remember the power of the shadow men.

* * *

><p>Jenny couldn't sleep, again. What was that out there? Did she imagine it or was it real. Whatever just happened she couldn't tell her friends. She told them things were back to normal. But what if the shadow men really were after her? And this time no Julian to protect her. She would think about this another time because exhaustion was getting to her.<p>

Jenny slept for quite a while. Her parents came to check up on her once in a while but other than that she was left alone.

This time Jenny did have a dream. A dream about Julian's death.

Everything was coming back, the way Julian saved her and sacrificed himself. The cut from the frosted blade turning him into ash. And lastly the light from his beautiful electric blue eyes fading before he disappeared.

The suddenly she saw his eyes looking down at her mourning.

"_Jennnnnyyyy ..." _

Jenny woke. Without a sound, she just sat there staring at the wall. This was the first dream she had since Julian's death.

What did it mean or was it a coincident. Jenny couldn't think right now, it was just 5:30; her alarm had yet to ring. This wasn't the right time to think about Julian. He was in the past, she had to accept that.

She began getting ready for school again. It was only the second day back but her schedule was busy. But her dream didn't go to the back of her mind. It kept replaying in her head. Maybe she did have to talk about it with someone.

Eating little breakfast Jenny left for school. This time she took her car; she had finally got her license but didn't have enough time to drive it around because of Julian. It was a beautiful day and it relaxed Jenny, she took her time watching children making their own way to school. Things looked peaceful which reassured Jenny about her dream. It probably was only a coincident. The adrenalines caused the day beore probably just made her jumpy and remind her the times with Julian.

She approached the school parking lot and saw Tom casually leaning against his own car. Jenny had to admit he looked handsome. He was waiting for her she guessed so she went up to him. She was welcomed by a hug which Jenny returned.

"Hey Thorny"

Jenny smiled; it looked like what happened yesterday was ignored. She would play along; maybe things could still work with her and Tom.

"What Tommy?"

"Do you know what's coming up?"

Jenny stood there thinking, had she missed something?

"No what?"

"The Senior welcoming Prom." Tom grinned

"So soon we barely got started" Jenny exclaimed

"That's why it's called welcoming Prom.

"Then i guess you'd like to take me to it?" Jenny teased; she knew what the answer would be.

"Who else would I take Thorny?"

Jenny could name plenty of girls who would dream to go to the dance with Tom Locke. He was the captain of the football team. He was one of if not the hottest guy in school and everyone adored him.

Jenny kissed Tom lightly on the lips and replied

"Any girl you want"

The couple smiled at each other and walked into School.

Jenny felt another shiver run up her back, she turned around too see nothing there.

"What's the matter?" Tom asked as they entered the school.

"Nothing I just got the feeling someone was there.

Jenny had actually heard a faint _hissing_ sound. The same one she had heard the night before.

* * *

><p>Maybe sending the snake out again was going too far, but Julian's jealousy got the better of him. Seeing Jenny with Tom really made his blood boil. He remembered why he wanted Jenny and wished he could do everything Tom had the opportunity to do. Touch her, hold her, kiss her, make her his.<p>

So the school dance was coming again. This was the perfect opportunity Julian needed.

The room in which Julian was suddenly got icy cold.

The oldest of the shadow men and entered.

"Julian, come her" the elder ordered.

Julian just looked at him. No one give him orders, not even old bats.

Neither of the shadow men moved or spoke. They just looked at each other, until the elder was no longer able to hold the gaze of Julian. Julian was at his peak in beauty since he was revived. The elder however looked like a withered foetus. The electric blue eyes would always win any stare-off.

"Julian..." the elder began.

"As you know, Jenny has become a threat and you are needed to get rid of her."

Julian didn't make a sound; he just stood there and listened, his face emotionless.

The elder continued.

"Jenny is more familiar with you, she might not fully trust you but even i can tell that there is a certain _buzz _between you and her."

A smile approached Julian's lips, so Jenny really did start to feel something for Julian, if the elder noticed.

"That is why we have given you the Job to get rid of her in any way you wish"

"And if i want her alive?" Julian barked he didn't like how the elders wanted to get _rid _of_ his _Jenny as if she were some pest.

"I'm afraid that won't work with us young Julian, she knows too much about the power of the runes. Her grandfather studied the skills; she is surely to have the same control over them"

Julian looked away, again with this Runes nonsense.

"She's a threat to us Julian, or do you want to be trapped in a closet again?"

"She won't do that, she's clueless about the Runes, the games are over she has moved on!" Julian raised his voice.

The elder looked at Julian for a moment.

"Humans are curious creatures Julian, she may be clueless now but when the time comes she will want to find out more"

Julian had no guarantee argue for that. He just stayed quiet.

The elder started to walk out, but not before saying...

"We are two different beings Julian, mixing won't do any good"

Julian slammed his fist into the wall of his room. It was true that he was a shadow man and she was a human, but they both had the appearance and body of the same being.

Julian was furious once again, Jenny was his and he wasn't going to let anyone get her; especially not the shadow men.

He went back to watching Jenny, her life was back to normal and she seemed relaxed in class. He almost felt guilty for stepping back into her life.

"Go!" he ordered.

The pitter patter sound of tiny feet faded into the shadows. Julian smirked; he was definitely back in her life.

**yeah i know the chapters are still kind of short. Quality not Quantity :P , im really not good at long chapter writing but if you guys want it longer just say so and ill make sure my chapters are about 2000+ words :D**

**Reviews and criticism much appreciated ! **


	5. Chap 4

**Hey guys, RamenXD is back. Firstly I'd like to apologize for not updating, I tried to think of something to write before the Prom but I had writes block. Then school started D: and I stupidly left all Easter h/w till last minute. I wrote this chapter as soon as I saw I had more reviews (and had an idea). **

**Meiko M – Yes I am British ^_^ and thank you for the tip. I'm RUBBISH at grammar so I totally rely on word and I've made sure to proofread to check for comas! **

**On to the story ... hope you like it!**

**YOSH!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing D: wish I did.**

Last lesson was dragging on. Jenny had Biology and it wasn't her favourite subject. She was good at it but the subject kind of bored her. Jenny still didn't tell anyone about the mysterious 'chase'. After her normal conversation with Tom she didn't want to risk messing up the one chance she had of turning her life normal.

So she just sat there, in class quietly making notes. That was when she heard it. It was barely heard at first, but it gradually got louder. A small scurrying sound.

Jenny looked around; everyone else seemed to have not noticed. She subtly checked around her desk and under her feet. Nothing was there. Jenny was probably being paranoid again.

She heard it again; this time is sounded like it came from right underneath her. Jenny looked under her desk again. Once again nothing was there. This was starting to get freaky.

Jenny was getting uneasy, why was she the only one able to hear this scurrying. Jenny took deep breaths and attempted to relax herself. It was her mind playing with itself. Jenny opened her eyes. Suddenly the classroom blacked out, the power was gone from the whole building. Jenny immediately glanced at the door; she saw a long thin black rat-like tail.

_Shadow creatures._

That was the first thing that came to mind. But why and who would send the creatures after her?

Right now Jenny decided to ignore them, so far they didn't harm her. She had to keep cool in front of her friends.

* * *

><p>The truth was that Jenny couldn't. Her mind was racing ... a week had pasted since she saw the rat-like creature. It reminded her of the times when Julian did anything to make her his.<p>

Julian. It strongly reminded her of him.

Jenny had started dreaming about Julian again. But this time it was of the 'special' times they had together. The first time Jenny had laid her eyes upon Julian. The way her heart beat faster at the sight of him. The mood swings which confused her yet intrigued her about him. The many breathtaking kisses they shared. And lastly the time there was concern in his eyes when she nearly drowned.

She was confused about her feelings towards him, but she felt something strong with him. A special connection that she never felt with Tom. Because of this she felt guilty. She had promised herself that she would move on from Julian, remember him but keep him at the back of her mind. Julian had died that night, but Jenny didn't want to believe that yet. She still had a small ounce of hope. Hope that it was Julian who was once again after her.

The Prom was quickly approaching; it was only 2 days away now. This Friday the school would be buzzing with young couples. Jenny was nervous, this was the first public 'date' she was going to have with Tom since _it_ happened. So far Jenny and Tom were with the gang, rather than with each other. Jenny was more comfortable with that because it meant she had time before confronting him.

Instead of normal classes the seniors were all contributing in preparing the Prom. Jenny's job was to help find decorations. She was rummaging through the boxes in the theatre. This was where old decorations were kept. The theme of the night was romantic yet rave. The teachers had no control over this event, as it was dedicated to the seniors of the school. They were old enough to hold this small event. Jenny found some long ribbon banners and a packet of silver balloons. This would settle for the romantic part Jenny thought. In another box from last year's senior prom, she found an icy blue disco ball. This would settle for the rave part, Jenny smirked; thinking of children her age raving under a disco ball amused her.

The prom was tonight. Tom had already asked her to it so looking for a date wasn't a problem, not that she wanted a date anyway. Summer and Audrey helped her pick a classy yet sexy dress that ended three quarters down her thighs. Shopping for girly things wasn't Dee's favourite activity but she still occupied, throwing in witty comments about how guys would be drooling over her.

The boys went on a little shopping spree as well, being they're first senior year they wanted to look suitable. They bought the same suits each with a different colour tie. Not to flashy and they would be known as friends.

Prom night. It was going to be a masked night. Jenny stood in front of the mirror. She had her hair loose, Tom liked her hair up, but tonight she wanted to wear it down. Letting her blonde locks (that many girls at school were jealous of) flow down her back. The dress that her friends helped pick out clung to her torso but loosened past the waist. The top looked like it was sparkling with silver ice particles. The bottom half had two layers, the bottom being a dark icy blue where as the top layer was very thin, translucent and pure white. Silver outlined the bottom of the dress and the top. The dress clung to her curves which made her look even sexier and attractive. Lastly she put on a sparkling silver mask that covered the top half of her face.

The word best describing how she looked was simple.

An Ice princess.

* * *

><p>Julian was stuck in a dark room inside an old building. It could be described as a gothic mansion but the difference was that it was a shadow home owned by the elders. It was surrounded by a strong ice wall. After the numerous creatures Julian sent after Jenny, he had been kept under surveillance. Apparently it was too soon to interfere with Jenny's life. The Shadow men liked to play with they're prey before pouncing.<p>

However anyone who knew Julian would know that once he has his mind set, there's no going back. Julian had waited over a decade waiting for Jenny to grow up and he wasn't going to wait any longer. After the performance Jenny had done during his death, getting her was going to be a snap.

Now all Julian had to do was escape. Jenny promised him a dream of light. His light was of course Jenny Thornton. Because of this Julian was able to travel through the dimensions with ease. Reality becoming his 'dream'. Before, his promise to Jenny was keeping him grounded, but now things have changed. The only problem was the shadow creatures guarding him. They belonged to the lord shadow men so they were tougher than any of his creatures. A smirk once again came upon Julian's lips. To bad shadow men are always on top in Niflheim.

* * *

><p>The hall became silence. The 'star' couple had arrived. Tom and Jenny looked stunning. Especially Jenny, no boy or girl could keep their eyes of her. They were followed by rest of the gang. Audrey was wearing a pink puff dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist and a lighter pink mask. Dee was styling a slim olive green strapless dress that fell to her ankles, with small lighter green gems outlining the top and a lighter green mask. Summer was wearing a cheery creamyellow short dress which had a big white bow on one shoulder and a bright yellow mask. Each was accompanied by their dates. Audrey with Michael, Summer with Zack (even though Summer didn't know it yet.) and Dee with a tall very handsome friend from the football team (and also one of Tom's friends). The boys had they're suits on with nearly identical masks, each a different colour.

After a minute of admiring the couple the prom continued on. Half of the hall had a dance floor. The other half was split up; one corner had a small bar/restaurant, while the last corner had a comfy sitting area. Immediately the group headed over to the sitting area, currently it was empty, and took off their masks, hardly anyone else kept them on.

Summer was the first to talk.

"Doesn't this look amazing?"

Jenny slowly observed the hall. The disco ball she found was hanging in the middle of the dance floor ceiling. It was slowly turning round sparkling in the dim light, reflecting silver and blue light. The dance floor was silver with all the colours from the rainbow. The silver balloons were placed near the bar and the icy blue ribbons were bordering the entire hall. A huge banner was splitting the hall reading "Welcome Seniors". There was a DJ in one corner of the dance floor playing a slightly up beat song, only a few people were brave enough to start dancing. Over all, the entire prom looked slightly on the romantic side.

By the looks on her friends face she could tell they thought the same thing. Romance.

"*cough* umm, would you like to dance?" Michael asked.

A bright smile came upon Audrey's lips, "I'd love to"

The couple went up to dance, it was a fast song and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. This left Jenny, Tom, Summer and Zach.

"So guys, how's life been... anything intere-"

"Would you like to dance Summer?"

"-sting ... Wait what!"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

A light blush coloured Summer's cheeks. Zach stared into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Uuhh, um ... Sure, why not" Summer hesitantly answered.

Zach got up and pulled Summer to the dance floor, where everyone including their friends just stared after them, their mouths hanging open.

Now it was only Jenny and Tom left, and it was awkward. So far they were just having small talk.

"So I heard this prom's going to have a little twist in it some time tonight."

"Umm yeah, it should make things seem more interesting"

Silence. (Awkward!)

Jenny couldn't help but feel that this was wrong, their relationship was hanging by a thread and both knew it. She was foolish to think that things would be able to go back to normal. They can't erase the past and as long as _that _happened their lives would be different

Eventually Tom asked her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Jenny answered a little too quickly, she hoped Tom didn't notice

"Of course"

Tom led Jenny through the dance floor. As they stepped onto it a slow song 'coincidently' came on. Most eyes were on them. By now they were used to the attention, Tom being the captain of the football team and Jenny being utterly beautiful.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Tom's neck. He clung onto her waist not too lightly but showing others who she's with. Both of them gently swayed to the music, soon others started to follow. Neither spoke, Jenny just rested her head on Tom's shoulder. This position felt so familiar. She felt safe in his arms and let her mind remember the time before Julian interfered. She smiled a genuine smile since he died. Slowly she looked up at his face to find Tom looking into her eyes; they just looked at each other for 10 seconds before Tom started to lean in.

Their lips just met when the lights went off. Everything went silent then the DJ's voice filled the hall and he had a spotlight on him.

"OK Guys its time, were going to make this dance a little more interesting."

A confused murmur spread across the dance hall.

"Were going to mix things up a bit. Different boys are going to have one dance with the young ladies here."

The hall fell silent.

"So if the gentleman could step aside for now and find another partner."

The lights turned back on but stayed very dim. Tom gave Jenny a confused look before he went to find someone else to dance with, preferably a friend rather than a fan girl.

Jenny stood there, not to be too big headed but she expected a lot of boys to rush over and ask her to dance. Instead she stood there waiting. She watched as other girls found new partners.

"Excuse me"

Jenny turned around to face the voice.

"Would you do me the pleasure and dance with me"

She studied the person up and down. Firstly he was still wearing a mask which was also silver but had a bright icy blue surrounding the eye holes. It was too dim to see how the mysterious guy looked like; apart from he was wearing a light coloured tux.

"Uuh, sure" she replied.

Jenny recognised that cold but beautiful voice but she couldn't place where; he was probably a classmate she concluded. Another slow dance came on, this one a little more romantic. Jenny wasn't sure how to hold her new partner; it would be a bit awkward to hold him like she did with Tom. So she just let the guy take the lead.

He took a hold of Jenny's hand and placed the other on his shoulder. He lightly placed his other hand on her waist. He led her across the dance floor and they just flowed with the music. Jenny had to be honest; this guy was the best dancer she had ever danced with. They continued gracefully dancing to the soft music. For some reason Jenny felt nervous, she was dancing with a stranger and it felt ... good. Soon they were the centre of attention. She noticed that others had created a circle which they were the centre of. She tried searched for Tom out of the corner of her eye but he was nowhere to be found.

"So how are you liking this dance?" he breathed into her ear.

Jenny blushed slightly at the sudden question.

"Um it's good, you're a very good dancer" Jenny replied looked down at the floor.

They carried on dancing to the Song quietly. Jenny wondered why this felt longer than other songs. Jenny was suddenly pulled closer to the boy; they were only an inch apart. Jenny noticed that he was about a head or so taller than her and kind of muscular. A breeze blew on Jenny's hair and it was only then that Jenny realised she was next to a big opened window.

She was taken aback by the beauty of the view, there was a reasonably large pool outside and the moon was reflecting on the calm water.

"The views beautiful, just like you" the boy whispered.

"I'm flattered but you should know that I have a boyfriend." Jenny said softly, still looking out of the window.

"You should know by now that that isn't going to stop me." He sneered.

Jenny suddenly remembered where she recognised this boy. She looked up to see those impossible electric, icy blue eyes glinting at the moonlight. The beautiful, perfect face with snow white/silver hair.

**This chapter a little longer, ne? Hope you liked it. I'll try updating faster to make up for my absence. Reviews and criticism much appreciated!**

**(TIP: Never leave Easter h/w till last minute D': )**

**R&R**

**YOSH!**


	6. Chap 5

**Disclaimer: Alas, i own nothing :( **

**firstly i would like to apoligise for not updating. reason being, i wanted more reviewers... but sadly this story still only has 16 reviews :'(. And its exams DX .**

**to the viewers and reviews alread out there, thakyou for reading and keep reading ! **

**YOSH ! Ganbatte !**

* * *

><p><em>Julian.<em>

Jenny was paralysed; by fear of shock she wasn't sure. She looked up at those eyes that left her speechless, those eyes that made her he fall for him, those eyes that was full of distress and hurt the last time she faced them.

Julian gazed down at her, taking in the beauty and innocence. To him she was always beautiful but tonight she truly looked like an ice goddess. His ice princess. She was completely in shock. Julian smirked but then looked into her eyes seriously.

_"I need you like - like light. You're light, all right - like a flame to a moth. I told you once that you shouldn't mess with forbidden things - I should have taken my own advice."_

Jenny came out of her paralysis. She looked up to his face. Gazing into his eyes.

"Light is the opposite of dark, it kills shadows. You're forbidden to me Jenny. But I can't get enough, i can't keep away, I can't keep my own advice. Because... I love you Jenny." Julian whispered with a sad smile.

Jenny was silent, she Studied Julian's face. He looked well and as handsome as ever. His eyes were serious and full of emotion; she could tell he was waiting for an answer. Jenny panicked, was this one of her mind games, no it couldn't be. She's in a prom with other people. She quickly looked around for others but they were nowhere in sight. It was just her and Julian next to the window. She looked back at Julian who was now looking deeply into her eyes.

"Julian..." Jenny breathed.

"Jenny! Hey Jenny!

A faint voice could be heard, was this really happening.

"JENNY!"

It was Tom, and someone else. Audrey? No it was Dee.

"Jenny, are you okay"

Jenny looked away from Julian and saw Tom and Dee walking up to her. She blinked and when she opened her eyes the hall was once again busy with senior students. She was standing next to the window alone.

"Uuuh, hey guys ... I'm fine" Jenny hesitantly replied.

_What just happened?_

Tom holds Jenny in a tight hug. Worry in his eyes.

"Jenny I know you, tell me what's wrong."

"The darkness, it reminded me of the shadows, I'm fine seriously" Jenny looked into his eyes, keeping her face emotionless.

Tom nodded but was obviously unconvinced.

That was the closest to the truth Jenny could tell Tom. Dee gave Jenny the 'I'm not convinced' look but didn't push her. The dance continued but Jenny was a little dazed... Julian was there, he had to be. She tried to keep a normal act for the rest of the night. She didn't remember her surroundings during _their_ dance; she was too focused on the dance itself. Tom kept glancing worried looks at Jenny. The others didn't notice Jenny's strangeness apart from Zach who knew her inside out.

Tom and Jenny were unsurprisingly crowned the King and Queen of the prom. They were congratulated and shared a spotlight dance. Jenny couldn't help but compare it with her dance with Julian. After eating a small snack at the bar, they called it a night at returned home at 11 (pm of course). Tom gave her a lift home; he walked her towards the door and gave her a soft kiss goodbye.

As soon as she entered home, her parents rushed towards her and questioned her about the dance. She said the usual, explaining it was fine etc. Once they left she bolted towards her bedroom. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. But most of all Jenny was confused. Towards the end of the dance she figured she had daydreamt Julian. But now she wasn't so sure. It all fit in. The dreams, the chase, the shadow creatures. Maybe they were ways Julian tried to contact her.

A rush of emotions flushed through her at the thought of Julian alive. If he were alive, what would happen? Would he come after her? He had told her that he was tired. But surely those creatures were sent by him. If not then by whom? And why were they after her? Jenny was very unnerved. She decided to go to bed as it was already past midnight. It was the weekend so she could sleep in.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Jenny got ready for bed. She put on some soft short shorts and a loose top. She slipped into bed trying to forget about Julian. But after maybe seeing him tonight, forgetting him wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Julian slipped into her bedroom, unnoticed. Before him he saw a sleeping beauty. Not only her face but the clothes she was wearing as P J's made her all the more attracting. But Julian kept his lust in. He just watched her sleeping for an hour or so, watching her stomach go up and down after every breath. Julian hadn't watched her this peacefully till the games started.<p>

His eyes travelled up her body, observing every detail. Her hair was a little longer, apart from that no other change. She had looked stunning during the prom. But underneath all the makeup and fancy clothes was the natural beauty. His eyes fell upon her lips. The lust before was coming back. How he longed to kiss those innocent lips once again.

"Juliaaan..."

Julian looked up started. Jenny was whispering his name in her sleep. Why was that? Jenny really did intrigue Julian at times. Well she was calling him, so why not wake her up. Julian smirked. She was sleeping beauty. Now, how the prince wake her up... Julian let out a sly smile.

* * *

><p>Her body felt all tingly and warm. Hormones? Her lips felt warm and she had a sensation inside her. Like she was being kissed. It felt familiar and Jenny's reaction was to kiss back. She slowly opened her eyes. She shouldn't have, she should have kept them closed. Because in front of her was the least person she would have guessed to be in her bedroom, on top of her and kissing her! Julian!<p>

Her body tensed up and she immediately stopped kissing him.

"Finally needed to breathe?" Julian teased. He backed away and leaned against the wall.

Jenny blushed, she had thought it was a dream, not realising she had been kissing Julian for quite some time. She didn't speak, not yet because she was incredibly confused and she needed answers.

She sat up quietly and took in Julian's appearance. He was wearing black, sort of skinny jeans with a black shirt that wasn't fully buttoned up, showing off part of his impressive chest. He was simply breathtaking. Compared to humans and especially the other shadow men, Julian was the most beautiful creation. His snow white hair was slightly ruffled as he leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes and letting out a breathy sigh. Hi put on hand in his pocket and the other loosely hanging at his side. After what seemed like hours of looking at him, Julian was the first to speak.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were calling for me in your sleep" Julian opened his eyes and smiled and Jenny.

Jenny blushed even deeper for the second time tonight. She had just remembered what she had been dreaming about. She had been dreaming about the dance she had with Julian, they were dancing gracefully and she was lost in his eyes. When they're eyes had met, she had felt a spark almost like she had been hit with lightly. Both of them had learned in to a soft and gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he had gripped her waist tightly. Soon the kiss became more passionate and Julian had made her call his name between kisses and gasps of air. Little did she know that part of it was real and Julian was in front of her waiting for an answer?

Wait a minute. How could Julian be here? He's meant to be...

"You're dead" Jenny blurted out.

Julian smirked at her but didn't say anything.

"You're not real, I saw it, I saw you disappear in my arms" Jenny's speech was becoming frantic. She was confused but also hopeful. However she had no idea why and what feelings she had for Julian. She knew she cared about him, but that was all she had confirmed about her feelings towards him.

"Then I'll just have to prove to you that I'm real "Julian smirked.

Slowly he started to approach her. Jenny didn't back away, she just waited. She wasn't scared of him as much as she used to, but he still made her uneasy.

It seemed like forever for him to come close, Jenny's breathing had quickened. Julian stopped a couple of inches away from her bed. He was teasing her now.

"Do you still think I'm dead Jenny? " Julian breathed in her ear playfully.

Jenny was silent. She refused to answer; he wasn't going to make her a pawn in his games again. She wouldn't react. Instead Jenny closed her eyes. _He's not real; it's just my mind playing tricks._

Julian smirked. Jenny was being so... What's the word? _Cute, scared_? Well, Julian always enjoyed playing with his prey.

He watched Jenny tighten her eyelids and tensing up a little, he decided to play with her a little longer. He started tracing the features of her face with his fingers, going extra slow on her lips. Jenny's face began to go a little red. _Smirk_. He was making her blush, _again_. Then he gently pushed her back so she fell on her pillow. Her eyes immediately opened.

"You know Jenny, it's not polite to bluntly ignore people, and i don't like being ignored" Julian said in a firm but playful manner.

Jenny looked up at the piercing blue eyes hovering a few mere inches above her. Damn, he was so close; she could feel his cool breath on her face. Jenny unintentionally shivered from his touch. Once again she was unable to move, she was frozen by his all too familiar gaze.

"So where did we leave off? " Julian teased.

"Aah, yes... i was going to prove to you that i am definitely NOT dead but very much alive "

Jenny only looked back up at him, a little dazed at the close proximity the y were in.

"Come on Jenny, were not strangers... were friends or should i dare say more than friends"

Jenny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Why was it that Julian always made her lost for words? His eyes, that had to be it, how could anyone make a sound while being looked at by those electric abnormal eyes?

Julian was getting a little pissed off by now; Jenny refused to make a sound. If she wouldn't speak, he would make her speak to him. He leaned down slowly, about to give her another mind blowing kiss but more fiercely.

Their lips brushed against each other.

"Jenny ... Jenny darling."

_Shit._

* * *

><p>It was a little past midnight when Jenny's mum came into the room. She looked around to see that Jenny was asleep on her bed. The window was open letting in a cool midnight breeze. The moon was shining brightly illuminating the room. Quietly she went to close the window, being careful not to wake up Jenny. Whatever she needed to tell her daughter could wait till the morning. She silently left the room, leaving Jenny to her deep slumber.<p>

As soon has she heard the door click shut, she opened her eyes. Tonight was going to be a long night. -_-

Jenny woke up to the sound of the racket of busy traffic. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was nearly noon. She had slept in to her displeasure. Jenny was usually an early riser. As she got up to brush her teeth in her en-suite the events of the night before flashed through her mind. Sub-consciously Jenny hand reached up to stroke her lips. Just 12 hours ago those lips were occupied.

Jenny's face burned as she blushed at the memory. She was also very angry with herself. It took her a long time and she had gone though so much, to stand up against Julian and show him that she wasn't some one to mess with.

And last night she had not only embarrassed herself but let her reputation of the strong girl melt away at the gaze of Julian. He must think if her as helpless now. _Damn it_. Next time that Julian shows up, that is IF he shows up, Jenny would be ready. She would redeem herself. She will show Julian that she is not afraid. She will show him who the real master of the game is.

* * *

><p>Angrily Jenny washed up and went about her morning routine. She went downstairs and started to make her self some breakfast. Or lunch. Well it was more like Brunch. She was slowly stirring her cereal when her mum came in.<p>

"Your finally awake dear, the prom must have been a blast if it made you that tired" her mum said, a warm smile upon her face.

"You could say that mum, it was ummm... unpredictable" Jenny replied, keeping her voice level.

"That's nice dear... so did you and Tom have a nice dance?... As its senior year this must have been your first, proper prom... oooh how exciting... I remember when your father and I were at our first prom... though it was a little classier than yours... "

Jenny blanked out while her mum started rambling on again. She had completely forgotten about Tom since Julian had come. The moment they had before they were so rudely interrupted. Arg, she was confused. She was angry at Julian for coming back when things with Tom were starting to get back to normal. But she was also relieved (and maybe happy?) that Julian was NOT dead. She felt that the black hole in her heart was sealed, and it was because he was back. Alive.

Things were too confusing. Leaving her half eaten cereal forgotten, Jenny got up and was about to make her escape from her mother, who was still rambling on about her prom.

"Leaving so soon dear, I'm sorry have i been rambling on again... I tend to that a lot don't I, I'm sorry dear..."

Jenny just nodded and left the kitchen, continuing towards the door.

"Wait Jenny, I forgot to tell you... last night-"

The doorbell rang. Being the closest to it Jenny opened the door,

"-Tom called and said he was coming over in the morning"

There he was. Tom, casually leaning against the doorframe, wearing a loose shirt and dark jeans.

Fuck. This was not the right time for this. Things were too confusing.

"Hey Tom ... h-how are you" Jenny asked. Why did she stutter? Damn it. Things were so much easier before Julian stepped into her life.

"Hey Thorny, I just wanted to check if you were okay... you seemed a little spaced out at the end of the dance."

"I'm fine, the dance was just getting ahead of me, and I guess I got tired." Jenny half laughed. _Well that was a terrible excuse._

"Im glad to hear that ... Then maybe we can go for a walk or something that is if you're not busy" Tom gave her the look which obviously said that he wasn't convinced.

Looking back at her mum, she gave her a reassuring smile. She had to show her that things were normal.

"Ummm, that'll be great. Just give me a minute to get ready" Jenny answered. This was going to be an awkward walk, when it wasn't meant to be. What would she tell Tom? She couldn't tell him about Julian. Not yet anyway.

Jenny ran upstairs and quickly put on some clothes suitable for her 'date' with Tom. She brushed through her hair and tied it up (the way Tom liked it) and rushed through putting on some light makeup. When she was decent enough, she casually made her way down stairs. Tom was now silently waiting on the sofa, in the living room. Her mum had offered him some tea and they were having a conversation. Great, why did parents always have to converse with friends?

Seeing Jenny approach them, Tom stood up and made his way to the door.

"You ready? "

"Yeah, let's roll"

It was a warm but breezy autumn day. The sun was shining but the tension between the two was noticeable. (Awkward turtle XD)

So far the chat was small talk. But Jenny knew that Tom would bring up the Prom incident sooner than later.

"Do you know the guy Dee went to the Prom with?"

"Yeah he's and exchange student from somewhere. He just recently joined the football team; I don't know much about him. But he's a great wide receiver."

"Cool, Dee seemed to really like this guy, she hasn't been this happy in ages. I hope things work out between them"

"Mhm."

The pair glanced at each other from time to time. There was nothing 'small' to talk about anymore.

They were walking through the park now, towards the town and some busy main roads.

"Jenny..." The said girl turned around at the sound of her voice.

"The dance, why were you acting weird"

And the time had come. _Great, note the sarcasm._

"Tom, I told you, I was just tired and the dance was a little too hectic for me."

"Jenny we both know that's just Bullshit. "

Jenny focused her gaze on the ground as they walked on. She knew Tom hadn't fallen for it. He had known her a very long time, so he could easily tell if she lied. There was a long silence. Jenny just didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of an excuse without fibbing.

"Jenny, it was after we separated to dance with different partners."

Jenny didn't speak; he was figuring it out in front of her. She was afraid to look up, but she had to see his reflection.

"Different partners, who were you with Jenny? Who changed you after one dance?" Jenny continued to look at him, he was getting closer. Looking into his widened eyes, she knew he had figured it out.

"The only person who could have that effect on you, I can see it in your eyes"

At that moment Jenny returned her eyes to the floor, she noticed that they had stopped walking now.

"Julian..." Tom gasped, shock and fear evident on his face.

Jenny looked back up at Tom. She looked him in the eye but said nothing. She knew that through her actions she had confirmed Tom's assumption. It was silent for a long time. Neither person moved or said a word. Neither knew what to say to each other.

When enough time had passed for Tom to recover, he thought for a moment. He gazed into Jenny's eyes. She hadn't told him, but that wasn't what was upsetting him. He was back. That demon was back. And Tom couldn't do anything about it. He hated Julian, and the way Jenny had acted during his death enraged him. She obviously showed feeling for him. Remembering these things Tom got angry and hurt. He spun on his heel and walked away, leaving behind a silent Jenny.

Jenny watched him leave, she couldn't stop him and didn't. Tom had figured it out, he knew about Julian. Would he tell the others? She wasn't ready to explain things to the others. Jenny stood there for another couple of seconds, Tom was long gone but Jenny was lost. She was confused and didn't know what to do. Things were nearly back to normal and now things were going crazy again. This wasn't what she needed right now.

She needed to clear her head. She was nearing the town now. While she was walking she was thinking about all of the things that had happened in her. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts and events. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

That's why she didn't realise that she had crossed a busy road without looking; a truck was zooming towards her. If it wasn't for the shadow that ran and grabbed her in the nick of time, she would be dead. The shadow, it would have been impossible to see because of the lighting speed. But Jenny saw those electric blue eyes in an instance.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun ... im just writing this story as i go, ideas come and i type :D hope your liking it ^^<strong>

**R&R**

**Ramen XD.**


	7. Chap 6

**Hey, here's the next chapter, its not particularly too long, but like i always say, Quality not quantity ! I'm not sure if its my best ( i also didn't proof read it so sorry for any mistakes ) but the story must go on. How long has it been since i last updated? Exams are over, YES ! .My friend has been bugging me for a while so i decided to start writing. Well sorry if i kept you waiting... but remember i don't update until i'v got more reviews ! ;) ... Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Once again i own nothing but the plot, happy ? **

**YOSH !**

* * *

><p>Jenny breathed heavy, she didn't know what just happened, but if Julian hadn't come. She would be a squashed bug. Flustered she tried to calm her racing heart. Everything was black, she should open her eyes but she wasn't ready to face Julian yet. She hadn't thought everything through yet. She wasn't prepared.<p>

Reluctantly she opened her eyes. Unsurprisingly in front of her was the most beautiful creature ever. The hair, the sparkling eyes which were filled with concern.

"Jenny, are you okay, you scared me there!"

Jenny gazed into the eyes. It was just like that time when she drowned. The other side of Julian. The one who was worried and concerned, maybe even scared. Because of _her_. She smiled; this was the Julian that won her over. The Julian that truly cared about her and showed it.

Cautiously Jenny stood up. Luckily she wasn't injured and only had a few bruises. She looked up at Julian and let out a small gasp. Right down the centre of his left arm was a deep cut and pooling out of it was red blood. _Wait a second, Julian has blood? _

_**(**_A/N: I don't actually know if shadow men have blood, but there close to earth therefore must be a little human like right?)

Trying to get herself together, Jenny put a little more space between her and Julian. He still looked concerned but had kept his distance, ready in case she collapsed.

"Why?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Why, what Jenny? " Julian said a confused look in his eye.

"Why did you save me?"

Sighing once again Julian rolled his eyes and stepped a little closer. Obviously Jenny would be concerned about such things like that right after she nearly got hit by a truck. He approached her like a predator cornering his prey. He stopped when he was a couple of feet away from her, Jenny hadn't moved throughout his approach.

"Now Jenny, I think we both know why I jumped in front of a moving truck for you"

Jenny gazed down, she knew why he did it and he told her many times before. Unfortunately Jenny was too stubborn to accept it.

"Thank you" Jenny said so it was barely audible.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that" Julian said with a slight curve to his lips.

"I said, Thank you!" Jenny said, this time a lot louder.

"Well the pleasures all mine Jenny."

After that it was a little awkward. Julian wasn't making a move yet, he hadn't thought of a plan yet and he knew the elders were still keeping an eye on him. Jenny on the other hand was confused, her heart was beating fast and not because of her near death. Julian had once again saved her and shown her the soft side of him. However she also knew that this was getting awkward and she couldn't let Julian just stroll around with her, if she was spotted by her friends then... she didn't want to go there.

"Why are you back?"

"Huh?" Julian was confused; didn't he get a thank you prior a minute ago?

"How and why did you come back Julian? Didn't you promise me you were going to stay out of my life?"

This time Julian smirked. Did this mean that Jenny was no longer in shock over his sudden comeback? He hoped so, shocked and scared Jenny was fun but he much preferred his courageous Jenny.

"I just simply _can't_ keep away Jenny" Julian smirked again, but this time it could have been mistaken as a smile. He jolted his arm when he made another step towards Jenny and winced. He might have been a shadow man but he was in too much of a rush to save Jenny so didn't dodge the truck. He cut his arm and he wasn't going to lie, it hurt.

Jenny noticing the subtle pain decided to thank Julian properly.

Wincing in the unfamiliar pain, Julian looked to the source of it. Down across his left arm was a deep gash, truthfully the first 'injury' he got. Being in the human world he unexpected it, but it was there. With his right hand he prodded the wound and flinched again. Then he heard a tear of cloth sound. He glanced up at Jenny and found that some material from her top was torn off, uncovering her smooth and flat belly. Widened eyed, Julian watched as this time Jenny was the one to approach him.

Taking a deep breath Jenny cautiously went to Julian; with the thin material in her hand she was going to bandage the wound. It was the least she could do. Grabbing a hold of his arm she carefully wrapped the soft fabric around his wound. As she was doing so she could feel her face heat up, meaning she was blushing. As well as that her heart was beating like mad. What had happened in those last couple of minutes? Jenny didn't know, but she had a suspicion that the feeling was there from the start.

After she finished wrapping his arm in the material she tied a small bow to hold it in place. All the while Julian stayed still and watched. He gazed up and looked at her eyes; they were busy looking at the bow. Once she was fully done Jenny dared to look up at his face. Only to find deep electric blue eyes gazing back at her. At that moment Jenny swore the time actually stopped.

This time Jenny couldn't deny it, she felt it. What it was she wasn't completely certain yet, but she was sure she felt something with Julian, something that was deep.

Looking down Julian saw Jenny's bright eyes looking deeply into his. At that moment Julian was certain more than ever that he was in love with Jenny. Slowly and carefully using his thumb he lifted up Jenny's chin. Never looking away from his eyes he began to close the gap between their lips. When he was nearly there he saw that Jenny had closed her eyes, awaiting the touch. However their lips only barely brushed past each other as another truck pasted them on the road, and this time Julian was nowhere to be seen.

Jenny opened her eyes to find Zach, Summer, Dee and her boyfriend across the street, about the cross the busy road to join her. This time though, Jenny was far from happy. She silently cursed under her breath and ran over to join her friends.

* * *

><p>Julian paced across his spacious bedroom. He had been so close, once again so close to making Jenny his. However this time he was sure that Jenny had felt the spark, he was sure she would have willingly joined him. But once again those friends of hers had to get in the way.<p>

He cursed many times to himself and took out his anger on the unfortunate shadow creatures which were present. Once Julian was done with his 'cage rage' he thought up his next move. He still had some time before the shadow men would start pressuring him on Jenny. Well he hoped he had.

Then he got it. The truck that almost killed Jenny wasn't an odd coincident. Julian had seen the look on the drivers face; the eyes were inhumane, demon-like. The truck was going much faster than aloud, meaning it was intending to hit Jenny.

Julian rubbed his temples. He had to do something; it was now obvious that the shadow men could not be trusted. And also they were far from patient. The question was when was their next move?

Another huge gust of icy wind blew in, forcefully opening the door. In came the most feared being in the whole of the shadow world. Well for others, Julian wasn't too bothered.

"Julian, so far it seems you haven't made a step. You do remember you mission right"

"Yes sir (A/N: he has to show respect to his 'elders') I'm just taking my time. I need to learn how much information she knows about her the runes"

"I'm sure you of all people would already know this, you have been watching her for the past decade and slightly longer" the elder smiled, creepily that is.

"Yes but the power of the runes is something even I cannot know certain of. It is all new too Jenny but she has a little experience with it. She has used it against me before; surely i would need to gain her trust first"

The old shadow men looked at Julian for a while. Julian of course was holding onto his gaze. Looking away from Julian the shadow man turned to the door. He wasn't convinced but he would let nature take its course. With a sly grin he left.

"Fine"

The shadow elder's words echoed across the hallway and was easily heard by Julian. Julian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had made some more time and this time he would use it wisely. Now not only him but Jenny were in the danger zone.

However, apart from that Julian was happy. He was sure that today Jenny had felt it. What he had felt for her for years. For the first time in a long time, Julian smiled a real and breathtaking smile.

Now that Jenny was nearly his, he was going to do what ever he could in his power to get her.

Julian walked over to his closet. He was going to pay another visit to Jenny tonight, and this time he would make himself look so irresistible that Jenny wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of him.

Shadow men usually don't have a range of various clothes, but Julian was different. He was the youngest and therefore the most handsome. He looked good in everything he wore but it was having a distinct style made Julian more independent in front of the other Shadow men. He looked through the many clothes he had. All were perfect and all were perfect for the job. He smirked again; Julian really was far too good for Jenny.

* * *

><p>Jenny was back in her room and all she could think about was Julian. What happened today and why did she feel for him now. She knew that she had felt it before, but today it seemed so much stronger. Jenny's heart had been beating so fast and her face was tinted with a light blush, her friends asked her what was wrong.<p>

Honestly she was a little angry with her friends. They had ruined a moment she had with Julian, and she was sure he had changed somehow, and now Jenny couldn't deny it. She was devastated with Julian's death and now she was more than happy to find out he was alive.

After she had left her friends Jenny had been anxious on Julian's next arrival. When will he come and for what reason?

However Jenny was still a little uneasy, you never could tell when his mood would suddenly change. She had experienced that many times throughout the games. There was another question. Was this all another game? She was told that he could only take her if she was willing. Jenny was sure she wasn't too willing yet, but she liked Julian.

Too take her mind off things Jenny decided to start one of the many projects she was set for class. Seniors usually got many assessments to complete as part of their A2 course. She had her head in the books when the doorbell rang. Jenny glanced at the clock; it was already 8:30, who could be visiting at this time?

As her parents weren't answering the door anytime soon Jenny jogged downstairs and opened it herself. On the other side of the door was her friend, Dee. Jenny arched one eyebrow.

"Hey Dee... What brings you here? "

"What, a friend can't visit her mate at 8:30 in the evening?"

Jenny gave Dee a disbelieving look but let her in.

"So what's going on with you Jenny?"

"Hmm, everything's okay I guess, how about you?" Jenny answered.

"I'm good" Dee replied with enthusiasm

Then there was the awkward silence.

"Erm Dee, are you sure your not here for something, would you like some tea?"

"I'm fine and okay there's something"

Once that was admitted Jenny led Dee to the very familiar living room. The room where _everything _started.

"Well the thing is Jenny, you seemed a little bit off today" Dee started.

"No, no ... I'm fine honest" Jenny said, avoiding eye contact; Dee could always tell when she was lying.

Dee gave her the 'i know your lying' look. But jenny couldn't tell her about Julian, not yet anyway.

"So what's going on with you and umm what's his name..." Jenny quickly asked, hoping Dee would get the message that she doesn't want to talk yet.

"His names Zane" Dee exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah ... Umm Zane, how's everything going with him?"

"He's a little mysterious; he stares off into space a little but our relationships fine"

"Cool, do you like him a lot then", Jenny pressed on.

"Yeah, he's into a lot of the same things i like, action movies, martial arts and sports" Dee said excitedly.

"That's really cool Jenny, I'm glad your finally getting a relationship your happy with" Jenny said.

"Enough about me now Jenny, what's going on with Tom, he was completely silent when i saw him earlier today."

Once again Jenny was stooped on what to say, she knew exactly why Tom was not himself. She had to think of an excuse quickly.

"Ummm, me and Tom had a little argument this morning, we both said some things, he might be a little upset" Jenny exclaimed, looking at her feet to avoid eye contact again.

"Omg really, awww Jenny are you okay"

Dee jumped off the sofa and hugged Jenny comfortingly. Jenny was silent; she wasn't the greatest actress ever, especially in front of Dee who knew her inside out. However it looked like Dee was too into Zane to notice anything too different in the way Jenny was acting. While Dee was fussing over Jenny she was occupied with her own thoughts. She still didn't know much about this Zane, and Dee didn't speak much about him either. Dee wasn't a person too speak too much about these kind of things either. Then Jenny decided, she was going to try and meet this Zane guy more, maybe it would help if the whole group got together again. After everything that happened recently, Jenny just needed a normal girl's night in.

"Jenny you still haven't spoken a word" Dee said, looking at her with concern etched on her face.

"Huh...Yeah I'm fine, it'll work out I hope" Jenny said, giving one of her trademark smiles.

* * *

><p>Dee stayed until 10 pm. Both girls spent the time chatting and having a 'girl's night in'. Jenny didn't speak a word about Julian and Dee didn't ask any suspicion questions. At the end of the night Jenny was exhausted, she showed Dee to the door and headed straight to the bathroom to wash up before bed. Jenny stayed in the bathroom extra long making sure she looked refreshed and good, ready for bed. She went into her room and changed into her PJ's. This time they were a soft pair of 'short' shorts and a big T-shirt that reached just above her Knees. She felt a soft but chilly breeze; she looked over to find the window wide open and the curtain fluttering with the night breeze. <em>That's odd, I don't remember opening that.<em>

Jenny went over to close her window then went straight to bed. As she was about to put her bed side lamp off she heard a familiar voice.

"Your looking comfortable there angel"

Jenny shot her head around to the source of the voice. There in front of her was Julian. Dressed in a sleek outfit that consisted of a dark navy blue shirt (top bit unbuttoned of course), skinny-ish black trousers with a white belt and a black tie with thin silver stripes going diagonally across. His hair was a little spiked up at the top and the moon reflected it luminously.

A lump was stuck in Jenny's throat; her eyes were wide once again. Slowly Julian walked towards Jenny. Jenny, trying to focus on something other than the fair bit of muscles that was showing through his shirt, was snapping out of her daze. But she stayed silent, waiting for Julian to make a move.

"Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

Jenny held her breath as she remembered all too well what was about to happen earlier on today. Julian stopped at the end of her bed. Jenny unaware of his next move.

In a sudden flash step, Julian was in front of her. Pushing her against the head of the board, he closed the distance between their lips and gently started to kiss her. At first Jenny was at shock at both what they were doing and also the speed he got here. However the feeling started to rush back to her and she began to slowly kiss him back, closing her eyes. Julian moved his arms so it was lightly resting on the small of her back. Jenny hesitantly laying her arms around his shoulders. They were both like that for a while, neither stopping nor taking it further.

When the urge to breath was too much Jenny broke away. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. His eyes were a little dazed, as were her's. Julian's breath was a little fast.

The window was still open and a light midnight breeze blew into the room. The moon shining on the two still holding each other. An owl was watching them from a tree across from the window. Then a huge gust of wind gust across the sky, shutting the window.

In that second Julian was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUN ? So how was it, how are you liking the idea of the story so far ... hm? I WANT FEEDBACK PEOPLE , not just ' its good, wow this is amazing'. though these comments are flattering , a little more critisism and helpful tips won't hurt.<strong>

**Remember people... GANBATTE ! **


End file.
